The Need for Speed
by EspirituPartida
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries. You may need to read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! . All of its credit goes to its creators and anyone else who was involved with making it.

Author's Note: The main and only shipping will be Yami Bakura x Marik Ishtar. (Thiefshipping)

And guys, this is my first fic so please be nice and review. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you. And, this fic is the way it is because I was listening to Rihanna's song "Shut up and Drive" and I just totally got the idea from there. And thank you so much to Yamitron who helped me write this. -hearts-

Bakura's POV

Well, let me tell you how an average drag race goes. People crowd the cars and try to figure out who they will bet on, it's usually for their friends though. Next, the moderator of the race gives the racers their route. After that, it's on. All the racers jump in their cars and wait till it's time to go.

That's what I am, a racer. I risk my life 3 times a week to make quick cash, and to tell you the truth, I'm not a bad racer.

Every racer has 3 goals:

1. Don't get caught by the police.

2. Don't wreck your car.

3. Win.

These are codes to live by. I've been living by them for a year and a half, almost 2 years. In that time frame, I have collected more money than a government worker has gotten in a month.

Tonight, there is another race. I'm anxious for ir. Although, with my skills I shouldn't be. Being anxious makes you over think, therefore you miss turns or you take turns too wide. These are only a couple factors that can cause you to lose a race.

Before the races, I always take my car to one of my acquaintences, who is my mechanic. You always meed to make sure your car is in top shape. New wheels, a full tank of gas, and that your brakes work.

My acquaintance, Joey Wheeler, just so happnes to be my mechanic. I don't really like the guy, but he sure knows how to fix a car up. He is the only person that I trust my car with.

Seto Kaiba, a big shot rich guy, is hosting the race tonight. It will be in the same city that he hosts his Duel Monsters tournament in, Battle City. I've raced there numerous time, just when I was getting into the sport. I don't know about the layout now. It's been almost 3 years and it may have changed.

The beginnings of races always make me anxious, and this was no different.

New racers were always showing up to these things. It was a way for them to be known. But there were 2 people that I know who would never back down from a race this big, Yami Sennen and Tristan Taylor. Not that they were any competition, but they were good.

Kaiba soon felt like showing up to the starting line. I was getting impatient and just wanted to get the race over. The codes that every racer lived by flashed my mind.

_Don't get caught, don't crash, win._

The third one echoed. It was then that I was pulled out of my thoughts by another voice.

"Hey Bakura!"

I knew that voice anywhere. Yami.

"What is it that you want?"

"Just wanted to tell you that you won't be taking home the prize money again"

"Oh yeah? Everytime you have raced against me, you've lost. There is no doubt in my mind that you will lose again tonight."

He wasn't too happy with that statement. It wasn't my fault that I was better than him.

While making sure that Yami understood that he would lose tonight, I saw a very effeminate looking Egyptian. At least, I thought he was Egyptian. His skin was tan and his hair was blonde. His outfit was the thing that was most puzzling to me though. He had on a purple hoodie that showed his midriff, and black leather pants. Not the kind of thing that I would wear to a drag race but hey, people are different these days.

As soon as I saw him, he was gone. Not my problem though, I needed to focus on the race. It was then that Kaiba informed us that we should get ready to go. I hopped in my car and turned on the engine.

As soon as Kaiba gave us the go, we were all off. I had the lead at first, which was until Yami played dirty and knocked into me with his car. I shifted just a bit but gained control again quickly. I thought, _"He wants to play rought? then let's play rough." _I gained speed with ever passing second, the adrenaline coursing mny veins. I had to get revenge. It was just me.

When I got close enough to Yami's car, I drove into his rear, causing him to spin and lose control. It was going to take him minutes to catch up with us again. I then saw Tristan's car and decided to go after him before he came after me. I did to him what I did to Yami, the only exception being I did it to him harder and he lost total control of the car and crashed. I needed to win.

I completely forgot about the other racers and led on with the race. I finished first, although that was no surprise. Yami came in second like I knew he would. He started to open his mouth in protest about what I had done to him earlier but kept his mouth closed.

We had all agreed on a clean race before we started, meaning no bumping into anyone and most definitely not making him or her crash. If Kaiba knew that we had broken the rules, we would all be disqualified.

I smirked at the former Pharaoh, as he looked defeated. I said it once and I will say it again, it's not my fault I am better than him. I saw something tan move around in my periphery. I automatically looked to see who or what it was, in case I needed to fight then off.

It was that strange Egyptian I had seen before the race. He was staring down at his feet looking really shy until he looked up at me. I saw that he was every shade of red imaginable. He was beyond embarrased. I saw a group of people behind him snickering, I could only assume that was his group of friends. Man, what people would do today for some laughs. I looked at him more intently and saw that he had lilac eyes and black eyeliner on. Yeah that wasn't effeminate **at all**.

I didn't pay much mind cause I really just wanted to go and celebrate my win. I looked around to see if anyone I knew and tolerated was around. No such luck. The place was empty. Figures. It usually gets that way after a race. Eh, maybe I could be nice and give him the time of day. It was then that his voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks."

"Um, yeah."

"Yeah...I'm going to go now. I want to celebrate my win."

"Oh yeah, of course. Sorry for holding you up."

"Nah, don't worry about it."

I then left the Egyptian, not even bothering asking for his name. Why would I? I didn't want him in any way, shape, or form anyways. Or did I? Whatever. I didn't bother giving those thoughts feul so I went to celebrate with the people I knew.

* * *

[[ Fast-forward two weeks ]]

Another race today. Kaiba isn't hosting this one though. Some girl with the last name Hawkins is. I don't really care to know her name. Anyways, it's the usual race with the usual type of people, novices who think they can beat me. And also, who can forget the two people who want to bring me down. Yami and Tristan were here.

I figured Tristan wouldn't race because of his wounds. But Yami, I had to be careful with him. He would do anything to make sure I lost. I wasn't too worried though, anything he did to me I would do twice as hard back. I observed my surroundings to see what the competition was and I saw that Egyptian again. I think I heard someone call him Marik. He pulled that disappearing act with me again this race. And like the first one, I didn't care.

Ms. Hawkins informed us to get ready cause it was time to go. All you could hear was whooping and engines revving. My only thoughts were, _"Damn novices."_ The flag was waved to indicate the start of the race and we were off.

I was on the lead when I saw not too close behind me was Yami. I sped up to make sure that I didn't lose the lead but I felt something hit me. Yami was the cause of that. He bumped into me lightly on several occasions, then there was one final bump and that was all I remembered from that race. Next thing I remembered was waking up in a hospital room. Considering where I was and my injuries, I knew what happened.

The room wasn't very depressing thought like they say hospital rooms are. Yes, a lot of things were white to signify purity, but there was color in the room also. I guess to make the patients feel some hope. I wasn't buying it though. Not that I was going to die or anything but I didn't feel anything emotionally. I saw a girl walk in with a white coat and assumed this was my doctor. I think she said her name was Elliot Reed. She was nice and told me I suffered a concussion to the head and several cuts along my body.

I sat there after after she left annd just thought of a way I could get back at Yami. I could probably go back to killing people and make him number one on my hitlist. No, I knew I could think of something better, but I was starting to get a headache so I stopped. I then heard someone clear their throat and looked over to my door. It was Marik.

I was confused as to why he was here. We didn't talk for more than 5 minutes. And how didn he know I was here? So many questions crossed my mind. And with those, the questions I conjured up when I first talked to him came to mind as well. I realized I loved the boy. His actions from before indicates that he liked me but I blew him off to be with friends. How could I be so stupid? I was so deep in thought I didn't see him Marik walk up to my bedside. I heard his voice speak.

"Bakura?"

"Marik?"

"Are you going to be ok?"

"The doctor said I suffered a concussion, but yeah, I should be alright."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah, not trying to be rude but what are you doing here?"

He was a little taken back by the question. "What do you mean what am I doing here?" Was all that he managed to say.

"I mean we didn't talk for more than 5 minutes when I first met you and I was extremely rude."

"Oh, well I was told you were like that and to ignore it. I wanted to make sure you were ok anyways."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I asked Rebecca what had happened to the white haired driver and she told me you had crashed was were taken to the hospital."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah, good new though. The blonde spikey haired kid who did this to you was disqualified so he didn't get the prize money."

That made me smile. The Pharaoh's plotting had back fired on him.

Marik and I sat in a comfortable silence for a while, I was trying to gather my thought about how to tell him that I liked him. I then just started talking not even knowing what was coming out of my mouth.

"Marik, I think I may have feelings for you. You make me unsure of myself and I what I want. I honestly think that I liked you from the first time we talked cause I was doubting about not wanting to see you again."

I swear to Zorc that I needed to get my act together now or I was going to lose it.

Next thing that happened, I wasn't too sure about. I felt his lips on mine. I quickly recovered and kissed him deeply. We both pulled away, not sure of what just happened but knew that we liked it.

"So, if we're together, can I call you Kura?"

"I want to say no, but fine."

* * *

Authors Note: So yeah. Here it is. I hope you all enjoyed my attempt to write a story :)


End file.
